powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Mojo's Rising
"Mr. Mojo's Rising" is the second half of the seventh episode of Season 1. It first aired on Cartoon Network in the United States on January 6, 1999. Episode Summary On an otherwise normal day, Mojo Jojo kidnaps the professor from his lab and leaves a note. Upon evaluation of the crime scene, the girls speed to Mojo's lair, but only to have Mojo reveal to them that before the girls were born, he was an ordinary monkey named Jojo who was the Professor's pet. According to Mojo's accounts, he was well-loved by the Professor until the girls were born. He also goes on to remark that the fallout from the explosion that created the girls also affected him; his Chemical X poisoning was enough to mutate his brain and grant him superhuman intelligence. Over time, however, even as his feats with his new-found intelligence prove impressive, they go unnoticed in contrast to the girls' own powers. The professor's neglect and his own dejection inspired him to take on life as a supervillain, dedicating his life to destroying them and the world along with it. Though the professor admits that he did have a pet monkey named Jojo, he does not remember much before the girls were born. In an attempt to make amends, the Professor works with Mojo to build a machine capable of giving him superpowers similar to theirs. Upon having the girls' powers copied into himself, Mojo betrays Professor Utonium and quickly outmatches the girls using all their own strengths against them, along with his improved brainpower. Soon after dispatching the girls, he plans to use his new powers to rule the world; he even goes so far as to dismantle his laboratory and weaponry, declaring them useless with the advent of his new abilities. As he watches him destroy things, the professor finally remembers Mojo as his assistant. Contrary to his claim, Mojo was a terrible lab assistant to the Professor who only destroyed everything he touched as Utonium remarks he still hasn't changed as Mojo tries to hide his action. The Professor's accounts were that he eventually got so fed up that he kicked him out the very day the girls were born. Replaying the story, he then remembers that while he was making the concoction, Jojo pushed the Professor in such a way to have him hit the container Chemical X and bring the girls to life in their current form; the Professor realizes that Mojo Jojo himself was responsible for creating the Powerpuff Girls. Mojo is shocked beyond words at the realization that he created what he despises. The Professor and the girls soon have Mojo's powers removed, as he and the girls leave while calling him family as a taunt. The episode ends with Mojo repeating: It was me. Trivia *This is one of the few episodes where Mojo Jojo saves the day. * It is also one of the few episodes where Mojo Jojo got to defeat the Powerpuff Girls and actually wins. Despite this, the girls survive. * In this episode, Mojo finally won a battle against the Powerpuff Girls, though this was the only time he got to do so. *While this episode explains how the girls were born, The Powerpuff Girls Movie explains it in even further detail. *In this episode, it's revealed that Mojo Jojo is the one partially responsible for the Professor's accidental creation the Powerpuff Girls, as Professor Utonium reveals in a flashback. *Running gag: Mojo Jojo confessing that he was the one who created the Powerpuff Girls, by saying it was me up until the end of the episode. *This episode's name is a reference to the song L.A. Woman by the Doors where in the middle of the song, Morrison starts to sing "Mr. Mojo Risin'" (which is actually an anagram of Jim Morrison's name). *After gaining super powers, Mojo has Powerpuff eyes. But when the girls start to fight him, Mojo's eyes are back to normal. *There was a book version with the same plot, under a similar name: "Mojo Jojo's Rising". *At the end of this episode during the variant of the animated episode outro, the Narrator recaps the events of this episode very quickly before he says "So, once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls. But, thanks ORIGINALLY to Mojo Jojo." Also, in the usual episode outro sequence, Mojo Jojo is seen replacing the girls in the episode outro for this episode, saying "It was me!" repeatedly. *Buttercup saying the phrase “What’chu talkin’ about Mojo?” is a reference to the Gary Coleman phrase “What’chu talkin’ ‘bout Willis?” from the sitcom Diff’rent Strokes. Goofs * When the Powerpuff Girls were talking at the end of the episode, Mojo's mouth was moving but his voice was not heard. * Bubbles and Blossom's dress colors were switched when Mojo Jojo defeated them. Production Notes *Although this episode premiered in 1999, it was produced in 1998 according to the credits. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes where Mojo Jojo saves the day Category:Episodes directed by Genndy Tartakovsky Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes where Bubbles cries Category:1999 episodes Category:Episodes where The Powerpuff Girls do not save the day